


Pretty Boy

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 USUK Week, Day 7, I'm Sorry, I'm barely filling them, Nostalgia, USUK - Freeform, at this point I'm not following the prompts, i'm not writing this in order, miss old hetalia fanfics, no beta we die like women, usuk community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: “Did you hear that the boys placed Katya as the hottest girl in Hetalia high?”“How dare they! Objectifying us and measuring us by our looks-”“We should tell the principal.”“No better yet, let’s just make our own, so ladies who are the hottest boys in Hetalia high?”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic for old hetalia fanfics so here it is:

“Did you hear that the boys put Katya on the hottest girls in Hetalia high?”

“How dare they! Objectifying us and measuring us by our looks-”

  
“We should tell the principal.”

“No better yet, let’s just make our own, so ladies who are the hottest boys in Hetalia high?”   


* * *

“Could you believe this? Why am I in fifth place? This is bullshit.”

“Why do you even care Alfred? You’re gay.”

“ I know, but I’m attractive to both genders, and hey- why aren’t you mad?” Alfred gestured madly at his brother and in response he rolled his eyes at the poster. 

“You aren’t even on the list!” Alfred lauded out, pointing accusingly at the sheet of paper.

“ I don't even go here, but wait- I got honorable mentions. That's sweet,I think.” Matthew smiled and pointed at the list and then looked down at his phone.

“And can you believe that-” Alfred fumbled for words, Matthew turned away as Alfred was groaning while spitting everywhere. Matthew grinned at the top of the list and answered for his idiotic brother.

“Oh you mean, Arthur is in first place? Yeah I figured too.'' Matthew smiled at Alfred’s flustered face and slyly took a picture of him blushing like roses.

“How, he isn’t even that hot- I mean not good looking at all.” Alfred glanced around the hallway as others rushed in to see the commotion and swarmed at the poster. 

“Well the girls think he is something all right.” murmured Matthew as Gilbert snatched the poster and scanned it. Matthew exhaled loudly, smelling damp sweat on the albino male.

“Wait, how am I not even on the list?, this is so not cool!” Gilbert grumbled, tossing the poster to the trash bin. But Antonio luckily caught it and read it out loud.

“Oh! Second place!” Antonio smiled good naturally and gently reassured the upset Lovino, who just happened to be following him.

“Well, at least Francis didn’t make the top ten.” Gilbert snickered. Francis raised his eyebrows and looked at the poster and groaned out.

Francis let out a groan and shook his head.“How is Rosbif up there? The ladies don’t have any taste.”

Alfred nodded in agreement and Matthew sighed at both of their dumbness. His brother couldn’t get a clue can he? Matthew rolled his eyes and returned to typing on his red phone.

“I mean he does look scary but when he smiles then he is very cute!” defended Feliciano, who mysteriously appeared beside the group as he bounced in his spot. 

“He is cute and a tsundere, that helps with girls I see” studied Kiku. Ludwig scratched his neck at his friend’s antics and was silently thinking that Feliciano should be in first place.

“Well, he is always nice to me and we embroider and sew with me” mumbled Lili glancing down. Lili blushed when her brother, Vash gazed at her and nodded in agreement. “He’s okay.” Lili settled down and smiled when she got her approval.

“Yeah, he is alright with me.” uttered Lovino, truthfully he was happy for his fellow tsundere group member, which reminded him to schedule their next meeting.

While his classmates were complimenting Arthur’s looks, Alfred started to get really annoyed. He didn’t know why but the others admiring Arthur’s appearance didn’t sit right with him. He crossed his arms and marched in front of the poster and announced:

“Guys! This list is rigged! I’ll prove to you that Arthurs not hot, okay?” the group rolled their eyes at the American’s obliviousness but nodded along anyway. This was going to be good.

* * *

After coalsing Kiku and a very reluctant Matthew, Alfred finally tracked down Arthur. He was in the locker room, organising his pastel green backpack. It was a cute backpack with bunny ears and it smelled like mint-okay Alfred not now, time to focus.

“Wow, could you believe that the council president has such a cute backpack?”

“I know he was a total softie!”

“I heard that he had a pet bunny and a kitty!”

Alfred guffawed as nearby girls chuckled and cooed past him. Kiku was smiling knowingly and mumbled “Gap moe and secretly loves cute things? This is very interesting.” 

Matthew nodded in agreement, the backpack was exceptionally cute for the usually grumpy council president. Plus, Crumpets and Biscuit were very cute.

“Well, go on, prove that he isn’t hot.” Matthew snickered, pushing a protesting Alfred into the locker room

Alfred, ignoring his friend's chuckles, approached the busy council president. He paused by his own locker and tried acting disinterested as Arthur brushed his golden and auburn locks out of his face.  _ Wait- did he dye his hair? And was that a piercing?- _

Alfred exhaled, he needed to focus and prove to his friends that Arthur wasn’t attractive at all, he should be the one on top of the list.

“I don't see it”

Arthur's nose crinkled as he looked up and saw Alfred standing there observing him with his hands on his chins in concentration.

“See what exactly?” Arthur asked as he brought his bag to his chest and elegantly brought forth his notebooks.  _ He had such pretty slim hands. _

Alfred ignored his traitorous thoughts and scanned his notebooks and frowned. How could anyone have such beautiful handwriting.  _ Did chicks dig for good penmanship? _

“Have you seen that poster the girls did?”

Arthur brushed his sunny  _ dyed _ locks out of his head and his head turned slightly left and Alfred convinced himself that his cheeks were red from the sun. 

“No, I have not.” Arthur delicately answered in his perfect baritone voice and turned towards his slightly larger locker. (Council President Privileges most likely, bitterly thought Alfred.)

Arthur opened the locker and a river of red and pink poured out from his locker. Arthur blushed and stepped back. It was loads of letters, chocolates and hearts.

_ Oh right it was Valentine's day.  _

Arthur was visibly red and shaking. And Alfred was trying his best not to groan as he could hear snickers close by. _ I probably have more than him! That will show him. _

He bent down and opened his locker and found a single letter. This time he couldn’t ignore his friends' laughs, he swears he will get back at them later. He crossed his arms, upset.

Even though he didn't really care at all, he would hate to admit it but he couldn’t hide a shiver of excitement at the familiar penmanship on the letter cover. Alfred would never admit it to his friends or to himself but he really wanted a letter from one person. Alfred looked up. That person being too embarrassed to look at him right now. 

“Uhm, I have to go now.” Arthur flustered and slammed his locker and started for the entrance. “No! Wait! Is this what I think it is?” Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur’s sleeve and gently pulling away at the disgruntled expression.

“Just forget it, I-it was an accident and I didn’t think you would be here when you open the letter-”

Alfred smiled gently at the flushed expression on Arthur’s expression. He really likes the blush stained cheeks and the sparkling freckles and the dimples. Alfred really likes the expression.

“Just wait a second.” 

Alfred grinned and slowly opened the letter, he couldn’t ignore his own tremor of excitement coursing through his body. He felt electricity through his body as he read the council president’s confession. After finishing reading, Alfred smirked and closed the letter into the envelope.

Alfred brought their hands together and squeezed them. “May I?” Alfred asked, Arthur stuttered out an agreement and Alfred lightly kissed Arthur’s lips. When pulled back, Alfred’s head was dizzy and a lop-sided smile formed.

Arthur smiles. Alfred is flabbergasted, and finally realizes how right the girls were when they placed him in first place. 

_ I can see it. _

* * *

“Kya! They finally kissed!” squealed Bella as she furiously clicked her camera as Lili cheered beside her. 

“I told you this was a good plan, finally the UST couple got together.” Elizabeta replied as she wiped her nose as Mai fanned her.

“Jealousy works wonders.” Kiku observed as he altered his phone’s position to landscape. Francis hummed in approval. 

“I didn’t like that you put me in 13th place but if this was the result I don’t mind” Francis commented as he looked over his old friends with his crush.

“Copies will be sold tomorrow.” Vash muttered, calculating his profits.

“Can I get mine with a lament?”

“Oh, me too!”

* * *

  
  


“Why is Arthur at the top?”

Aldrich nodded and said “He is a good student.”

“Do you think he is attractive?” asked Ludwig. Aldrich looked around for cameras and sighed out: “Due to being 30 i can’t answer that.”   
  


  
  



End file.
